nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Enemy Within
Batman: The Enemy Within is a point-and-click graphic adventure game developed and published by Telltale Games. The game is a sequel to Batman: The Telltale Series, which was based on Bob Kane and Bill Finger's Batman character. Gameplay Like most Telltale games, the game features a similar episodic format found in other titles. The player controls Bruce Wayne and his alter-ego Batman, with the game evenly split for both characters. The game features a branching narrative, similar to past Telltale games, giving the player options in approaching a situation and having that choice affect later events in the game. If the player had played the previous game, choices made, such as saving certain characters or stopping a criminal, may also be imported, though the game can be played as a standalone title. The game includes action sequences that are resolved similar to Telltale's other games, using quick time events. The series also includes investigation sequences, allowing the player to use Batman's detective skills to investigate areas. Sections of the game also present situations to the player where they may choose to approach as Bruce Wayne or as Batman. Crowd Play, a feature implemented in the predecessor, also returns for The Enemy Within, allowing streamers to let their audience interact with their session with the game. Plot While targeting an arms dealer, Batman witnesses the return of the Riddler, one of Gotham's first super-criminals. Confronting the criminal with help from Gordon and the GCPD, he fails to capture him and is assisted by the Agency and their operatives. During their clean up, Batman meets Amanda Waller, the director of the Agency, who takes over the investigation and offers to assist him in tracking Riddler. After returning to the Batcave with a puzzle left by Riddler, Bruce solves it, though is fazed when discovering a signal emitter. When Lucius Fox, the chief of technology at Wayne Enterprises investigates, he is killed in an explosion. At Lucius' funeral, Bruce reunites with former Arkham patient "John Doe", who has been discharged for good behavior. John, having made a number of "friends" after his release, asks Bruce to meet and joined his group, which he refers to as "the Pact". After discovering that Bruce is searching for Riddler, John gives him a lead to investigate in Gotham's East End. After following John's lead and foiling a trap set up, Batman discovers radio wave guided homing missile and realizes that the signal was actually a guide for others. Using further evidence he finds, Batman deduces that Riddler plans to target the Agency, having its agents' phones to produce the targeting signal. After following another lead, he is able to foil Riddler's plan and defeats the criminal. During the arrest, Riddler is shot with a poisoned dart by a mysterious assailant and dies, revealing that he is also a member of the Pact. As the Agency and GCPD arrive, Waller takes over law enforcement in Gotham and reveals to Batman her knowledge of his true identity. Waller suggests that he infiltrates the Pact as Bruce Wayne and gives him an ultimatum: work with the Agency to help arrest the Pact or risk having his identity exposed. Batman responds to an attack on the GCPD's arsenal, where he battles Bane, another member of the Pact, and is defeated. Surviving thanks to help from either Gordon or Waller, Batman decides to follow the latter's advice and meets with John to accept his offer. The two meet at a bar and Bruce is introduced to John's former psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, now the criminal Harley Quinn. Suspicious of his motives, Harley gives him a chance to prove himself by stealing a prototype electrical skeleton key from Wayne Enterprises, with them joining him during the heist. Despite problems, including an unexpected encounter with Lucius' grieving daughter Tiffany, he is able to get the device to them and an EMP generator. After the show of compliance, Bruce is called to meet the other members, Bane and Mr. Freeze, and convince them to let him join the group. Successful, he joins them to steal a mysterious package from an Agency convoy. After the attack, Bruce learns that the target was Riddler's body and that his former ally Catwoman is also a member of the Pact. After copying Riddler's eyes, Harley reveals one of Riddler's laptops, which he had left in her possession, and gives Bruce the task in finding the location of their true target. Heading to Riddler's lair with John and Catwoman, they solve another death trap and discover the target to be an organization called SANCTUS, which Riddler was formerly associated with. The Pact also begin to suspect a mole, due to the time it took for the job to escalate, and suspicions fall on Bruce. After retrieving Harley's laptop through help from either Selina or John, Bruce finds that the laptop contains evidence of a biological weapon called LOTUS and the location of the lab, where it is being kept. After finding evidence linking SANCTUS to the Agency, Bruce confronts Waller and learns that the former was in charge of experimentation for the latter. After the Pact learn of the lab's location, Bruce is forced to either give himself or Selina up as the traitor, leading to the Pact attempting to execute them. Depending on the decision, Bruce either accompanies them during the heist and sabotages it or escapes from his fate and confronts the group as Batman, possibly with Catwoman's help. Regardless of the choice, Harley betrays the Pact and escapes with the virus, leaving Bane and Freeze to be captured by the Agency. While searching for Quinn, Bruce learns that Project LOTUS was a failed restorative agent, with Riddler being the only known survivor of the experiment. The members of the Pact have planned to use his blood to convert the virus into a healing serum to cure their own ailments. However, Waller has been aware of this plan and plotting to blackmail them into joining the Agency, with the promise of a cure. Unknown to all parties, using even the working version can cause mental problems for the user. After following another lead given by John, Bruce finds him surrounded by agents' bodies. Claiming it to be self defense, John realizes the truth about their "friendship" and reveals his knowledge of Bruce's activities as Batman. Regardless of whether he believes him, Bruce leaves to help the Agency capture a volatile Harley Quinn. Depending on the choices made by the player, John either helps bring her in or arrives to help her escape. Regardless, he detonates bombs placed around the bridge by Quinn and escapes in the ensuing chaos. Several weeks later, John, now known as "Joker", reemerges, now either a vigilante with a twisted sense of right and wrong or a criminal collaborating with Quinn to get revenge on Bruce. The former scenario has Batman briefly working with Joker to fight off the Agency, until he kidnaps and attempts to kill Waller. However, the latter has Joker and Harley terrorizing the city with LOTUS whilst forcing Bruce into a demented game pitting him against his allies. Regardless of the path, Bruce learns that Tiffany murdered Riddler to avenge her father and eventually defeats Joker. Following Joker's capture, Waller orders the Agency to leave Gotham and promises not to reveal Bruce's identity. Returning home, Bruce learns that Alfred has decided to leave him and Gotham, having been struggling with their operations since he was kidnapped and tortured the year before. After a heated discussion, Bruce either decides to leave the life of vigilantism behind to convince Alfred to stay or allows him to leave whilst he continues to operate as Batman. In a post credits scene, Joker is shown to have been returned to Arkham Asylum. Depending on player choices, he is either visited by Bruce or promises to return. Reception Category:Batman games Category:DC Comics games Category:Telltale Games games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2018 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Licensed games